The present invention relates to fishing lures. Some fishing lures are manufactured with rigid bodies to which fishhooks are attached. However, it is highly desirable to manufacture a fishing lure having a flexible body. Because such flexible bodies do not have sufficient tensile strength to, for example, attach a fishing line to one axial extremity and a hook to the other end of the lure. It is necessary to provide some internal structure within the fishing lure that transfers forces, for example, when a fish is hooked by a hook attached to the tail end of the fishing lure. Because of the need for flexibility of the fishing lure it is essential that the internal structure also have flexibility. The flexibility facilitates a much more useful fishing lure because the flexible body produces better animation that the animation possible with a rigid body. Accordingly, the fishing lure produced in accordance with the present invention it is more lifelike and therefore more useful in catching fish.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.